Breaks & Treats & the Color of Undies
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble. Who says Abby and McGee took no breaks while in Mexico? *Contains NO real spoilers for Season 7!*


**Breaks & Treats & the Color of Undies**

An NCIS drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Because every now and then, we all need a good bit of McAbby fluff. And McGee and Abby couldn't have worked 24/7 while in Mexico. *Set towards the end of Season 7, but there are **NO** real spoilers to be found!* So read, review, and enjoy! :] Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_, Donald P. Bellisario does.

**oOoOoOo**

Abby tugged on a black frilly skirt, buttoned up her black frilly blouse, and buckled her chunky Mary-Janes. It was beautiful outside, and she planned on enjoying _some_ bit of her stay in Mexico. She picked up her parasol and exited the building, where she found McGee waiting outside for her. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay, McGee?"

He twisted his lips around and squinted in the sun. "Oh, I _think_ I'll be all right, Abby… Luckily I didn't stay up all night."

"I told you to use bottled water when brushing your teeth over here," she pointed out as they made their way into the city.

"I know, I know… I was just—" He sighed. "I was a little caught up in our chat last night."

She smirked. "It wasn't _that_ interesting, Tim."

"Abby, it was you. I like talking with you. I'll admit—you're a distraction," he added, giving her a little smile.

"Aw, Tim!" Something colorful caught her eye. "Hey, let's grab something to eat."

"Now wait a minute. You were just chiding me for the water, _and_ we need to get back to that seminar, and now you want food from here?" He shook his head as Abby grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a stand. "Abby…"

"The water's fine once it's been boiled," the lab rat stated. She pointed behind the vendor's counter. "And this guy uses bottled water anyway." She faced the vendor and placed several pesos on the counter. "_Dos tapas, por favor._" The vendor smiled and served up the dish, one of which Abby passed to McGee.

"Abby…"

"McGee, don't start. It's nice to eat something and relax. Breathe and break from work." They walked to the end of the street, where Abby turned and faced him and gripped his shoulder. "You can't work twenty-four-seven, Timmy. Otherwise you'll turn into Gibbs' mini-me."

McGee scoffed. "No, I wouldn't."

She gave him a look.

"… You really think so?"

"I know so, Timmy." She smiled and ushered him along until they came to a bench with a view. She patted the seat so he joined her. "You know, sometime you ought to…I dunno, cut loose."

"What? I do cut loose," he retorted. "I play videogames. I write. Writing can be very therapeutic for me."

"How is it therapeutic to just put down on paper what you see in real life, Tim?" she quipped.

"I _told_ you guys before, it's _loosely_ based on the team."

Abby raised her eyebrows and snorted. "Yeah, I'll buy that." She bit into her tapas and smiled at the taste. "But haven't you ever done anything crazy, Timmy?"

He smirked. "I dated you once upon a coffin."

She snorted again. "I meant something like skydiving, bungee-jumping… Wearing black underwear."

"What? And all things considered, I think we can all count on _you_ to do that for us, Abbs."

She gave him a mischievous look. "Thinking of my undergarments, McGee?"

His face paled and then his cheeks flushed with color. "Uh, Abby, no, sorry, that's not what I meant. What I _meant_ to say—"

"Hm-mm, what _did_ you mean to say?"

"Well, I was just, uh, uh, commenting," he said, emphasizing the word with a gesture of his tapas-free hand, "well, commenting on your normal choice of attire and how it's, ah, um, mostly one color…being black." He winced. "Please tell me I didn't just stick my foot in my mouth."

Abby laughed. "McGee, you can always stick your foot in your mouth around me and I'd never see it that way. … Okay, well, maybe once or twice, but in general no." She finished off her tapas and licked her fingers clean. "So, Tim…"

"Yeah?"

She gave him an impish grin, a glint in her eye. "What color today?"

He blushed and sighed. "…red."

Abby smiled. "Nice. Devilish. With a hint of Superman. I like it." She took his trash from his hands before entwining their fingers. "See? I _told_ you that you needed to relax."

McGee grinned, not uncomfortable at all. "I love that you're always right, Abby," he mumbled.

Beside him, Abby beamed.

**oOoOoOo**

**Yay! McAbby! :DDD I love them so much—they're that strange couple that just **_**works**_**, y'know? Some trials and tribulations, sure, but at the end of the day, McAbby is there, lurking in dark cubicle or lab corners. B) I'll shut up now so we can return to reveling in the fluffiness of this little drabble.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :]**

**-mew-tsubaki X3**


End file.
